


And They Fit Together Somehow

by lilolilyrae



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Not rly vry dubcon tho they just bad at communicating, Sharing a Bed, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: “Oh fuck off, come here.” Clearly an order, not an offer.(... And there was only one bed.)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212
Collections: Shameless Rewrites





	And They Fit Together Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes made of golden light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335673) by [Jethny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny). 



> I'm on a mission and I can't stop myself: whenever I see a fic that fits bloody perfect to another ship without changing virtually anything except for the names, I gotta write it! And I mean the gruff old bastard vs chatty younger guy dynamic is just so similar aaa
> 
> All credit goes to the og author & of course I don't own the characters either, just having a little fun with them :)

"DiNozzo.”

Tojy didn’t answer Gibbs. And yet, Jethro could tell the other wasn’t asleep. He could _hear_ him, trembling from the cold in the room they had rented for the night. It didn't have working heating, but it was the perfect location for their surveillance op in the morning, so they had decided to stay. The cold was pretty harsh. 

Tony hadn’t complained, yet he seemed extremely tired, exhausted. In the past few days he had become quieter. Depressed. Jethro couldn't put words on his behavior and it annoyed him. Which upsed him even more. To not understand why Tony behaved like that was one thing, but above all, being ao irritated and concerned by that, it pissed him off.

Jethro should be happy and thankful for the little peace and silence that gave him. That’s all he loved, normally. But he started to miss hearing Tony's voice, his babbling, his jokes. His constant cheerfulness. He missed it, and he began to miss _his_ Tony. Because how Tony recently behaved didn’t look like him. Something was off, and he didn’t like it.

Maybe it was the cold after all, and nothing more.

Still, it worried him when Tony had insisted on leaving the only bed the room had to Gibbs. Jethro had tried to refuse, because he wasn’t the one who needed it the most, but Tony had insisted that he should rest his knee, that Tony would be alright. 

So for once, he dropped it, and he let Tony settle on the ground, watching him as he made himself as comfortable as possible, then Jethro slipped under the blanket on the bed and he closed his eyes, wishing for a quick and deep sleep.

Except, the sleep didn’t come. Because of Tony.

Tony was on his mind all the fucking time, and his brain couldn’t stop thinking about him, especially when the silence was interrupted by Tony's chattering teeth and hard breathing.

“Dinozzo!” Jethro repeated, his voice stronger and sharply this time.

“Hm? What is it boss?” A few seconds passed, Tony changed his position to face the bed where Gibbs was lying, even if they could not see each other as he was on the floor.

“I thought y–you were s–sleeping.” Tony's teeth couldn’t stop chattering.

“How could I when your teeth make so much noise?”

“Oh, sorry, I c–can’t control it, I’ll t–try to d–die in silence, promise.” And Tony turned around, turning his back on Gibbs, facing the weak fire in the room.

“Oh fuck off, come here.” Clearly an order, not an offer.

“What?”

“Tony. Come here,” Jethro grumbled.

Tony didn’t move for a while as if considering the offer that wasn’t exactly one. Then Gibbs growled and he managed to get himself on the bed, Jethro giving him a headslap that felt more like a soft tap before shifting to leave enough room for Tony to settle down.

When Tony stopped moving, Jethro put the covers over him and pushed him against his body, his arms surrounding him entirely. At that, Tony's breath stopped for an instant, clearly surprised by Jethro's gesture and at being completely plasticized against Jethro's body – which was far from unpleasant, very far from it, he just didn't expect it. It was very nice, a kind gesture from Jethro who seemed to care about his health, which was good to know, yet surprising.

He hadn't thought Gibbs cared like that.

“Feeling better?" Jethro's voice echoed between their two chests pressed against each other, and Tony let out a sigh of contentment. He always felt safe in Gibbs' presence.

“Yes, thank you boss. Feeling good, warm.”

“Good.”

They went quite for a few minutes, taking advantage of each other's body heat. Jethro's slow breathing was reassuring, peaceful. Tony pushed his face against Jethro's chest, close to his heart, and suddenly he felt a gentle pressure against his hair. Jethro's hand began to play slowly with Tony's hair, in a very slow, soothing repeated rhythm. Jethro inhaled the air in a low grown and Tony let another sigh escape his lips.

“How can you be so hot?” Tony asked suddenly, almost murmuring, caressing Jethro's warm chest with his hand.

“Hmm.” Gibbs was almost asleep, not wanting to use any force to answer such a question. He just wanted to sleep, preferably enjoying Tony's body warmth against his. Even if he was very tired and maybe because Tony couldn’t see his face, the stupid question made him smile. It sounded much more like the Tony he liked, _his Tony_.

“You flirting with me?”

“No! I mean, t–that’s not–, you know what I meant Gibbs!” Tony looked at Jethro with wide alert eyes, embarrassed.

“Hmm. Shut up and sleep now then." Jethro answered him, cupping Tony's jaw with his hand that was petting his hair, caressing the skin gently. "And you know it's Jethro to you."

“I–“

“Tony,” Jethro interrupted him, while placing at the same time as he spoke his thumb against Tony's soft lips, preventing him from speaking. “Sleep now.”

Tony looked into Jethro's eyes intensely, observing his face as he had never allowed himself to do before.

And he noticed it, felt it, something had changed.

Tony pressed a soft kiss against Jethro's thumb, then he parted his lips and let the digit enter his mouth. Tony's tongue caressed the tip of the finger, sucking at it gently before he closed his mouth, chasing away Jethro's thumb that left his mouth and slid again against his lips, leaving them wet.

Jethro didn't take his eyes off Tony during what can only be seen as fucking foreplay in Jethro's mind. He groaned before approaching his face closer to Tony's, their breath brushing each other’s skin. Jethro slid his other hand down Tony's hip, who sighed a groan of pleasure.

Then, the older man moved his thumb under Tony's chin to lift it up and tug Tony's face toward his own, their lips only inches apart. The tension was heavy in the air, their bodies desperately wanting to be connected.

“Can I kiss you?” Jethro's voice is low, a soft whisper that Tony had never heard before.

He loved it, _him_. He felt safe, desired, _loved_.

“Fuck, please–” That’s all Tony managed to answer before Jethro's lips were on his, devouring them, tasting his tongue, moaning in his mouth.

And they no longer felt the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
